Databases typically store and manage data in a structured manner. For instance, a relational database organizes data based on a relational model in which data sharing one or more of the same attributes may be grouped into tables. Typically, data held in a relational database may be accessed using structured query language (SQL) queries that retrieve data based on specific criteria.